A Sleepy Day (170316)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo and Aoi returns to the realm of sleep many times, and captures lots of pictures of each other.


眠い日

 **Author Notes**

 **Another old story of mine~ :P**

 **When Aoi or Ichigo says "get", they are saying it in Engrish so you can read it as "getto"~ :D**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Ichigo, Aoi and Ran managed to get an off day on the same day; however, Ichigo suggests that for this off day, they do not make any plans. And just wake when their body alarm tells them to, do whatever their mind asks them to, and just take it easy.

On the morning of the three's off day, Ichigo is sound asleep even though the sunlight is shining through the windows of Ichigo and Aoi's room and the time if any of them were to check, reads twelve minutes past nine.

Aoi's eyes open slowly as she got used to the light. Aoi sits up and looks over to Ichigo's bed and smiles at the sight of Ichigo's peacefully sleeping face. "Good morning, Ichigo." Aoi greets as she gets out of bed.

Aoi took her camera from her drawer and snapped a picture of Ichigo sleeping. "One picture of Ichigo sleeping in on her day off, get." Aoi laughs to herself softly and kneels beside Ichigo's bed to get a closer look of Ichigo. Resting her head on the side of Ichigo's bed, Aoi fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing from Ichigo and the warmth of the morning sun in their room.

After some time, Ichigo stretches awake but notices something blue. "Aoi?" Ichigo took in the sight of Aoi asleep at her bed. Ichigo smiles and softly caresses Aoi's hair, "Good morning, Aoi." Ichigo gets up carefully and puts a blanket over Aoi.

Noticing the camera near Aoi's hand, Ichigo picks it up and turns it on. Ichigo sees her own sleeping face as the newest data in the camera, a playful smile curves on Ichigo's face and she takes a picture of Aoi sleeping by her bed. "Aoi sleeping out of bed, get." Ichigo laughs and makes herself comfortable beside Aoi, resting her head near Aoi's back, Ichigo falls asleep.

As time ticked by, Aoi wakes for the second time. "Mm…I fell asleep..?" Aoi notices that Ichigo is not in her line of sight, but smiles at the blanket that Ichigo put over her. When Aoi wanted to get up, she turned to see Ichigo sleeping beside her, Ichigo's hands on the floor, looking very vulnerable. "Why didn't you cover yourself with a blanket?" Aoi pulls the blanket over Ichigo gently.

"Hm?" Aoi notices her camera in a different position from before, now close to where Ichigo's head is. Aoi takes the camera and checks to see her sleeping face as the first image, Aoi chuckles. "It's my turn now then." Aoi snaps another picture of Ichigo sleeping. "Ichigo sleeping face on her day off 2." Aoi stares at Ichigo as the minutes ticked before she fell backwards, spread out on the floor. Aoi looks to the ceiling, "Today sure is a slow day…" And Aoi falls asleep once more.

Ichigo wakes with a jolt and for a moment seem to have forgotten where she is as she looks around lost. "I…" Ichigo took in the sight of Aoi sprawled on the floor and smiled. "Aoi…you'll catch a cold…" Ichigo got up and walked over to Aoi. Ichigo was about to carry Aoi to her bed but notices the camera in Aoi's hands.

Ichigo smiles knowingly and checks the camera. Sure enough; Ichigo's sleeping face has been captured. Ichigo steps back to get a full view of Aoi sleeping on the floor before placing the camera on her desk. "Aoi." Ichigo carries Aoi in a princess carry manner to Ichigo's bed and tucked Aoi in. "We have beds for sleeping." Ichigo laughed and went over to Aoi's bed.

Ichigo sat with her back against the wall and stared at Aoi from Aoi's bed. "So this is what Aoi sees." Ichigo suddenly had the urge to capture this moment Aoi's way, so she jumped out of bed to get Aoi's camera. "One more sleeping Aoi, captured." Ichigo says as she takes the picture. "Hm-hm." Ichigo makes herself comfortable on Aoi's bed again, relaxing against the wall, she falls asleep.

This time, Aoi wakes up but does not open her eyes immediately. _Don't tell me I fell asleep again…The floor feels soft, so I'm probably not on the floor anymore…Mm…_ Reluctantly, Aoi opens her eyes to confirm her position on a bed. Aoi sits up and looks across the room to see Ichigo asleep against the wall, but since the wall had a Mizuki poster, Aoi noted that Ichigo was on her bed and her on Ichigo's. "Why a switch? Not that I mind." Aoi smiles and gets off Ichigo's bed.

Aoi was about to climb onto her bed to be with Ichigo, but seeing the camera beside Ichigo, Aoi knew what she had to do first. She took the camera and without checking the latest picture, snaps a picture of Ichigo. "Ichigo sleeping on my bed on her day off, captured." Aoi puts the camera aside and lies on Ichigo's lap. "Mm~ Ichigo's lap pillow is top notch." Aoi snuggles on Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo wakes at the feeling of someone on her. "Mm…"

"Ah, did I wake you, Ichigo?" Aoi looks up apologetically.

Ichigo smiles and shakes her head. "Mm, mm. It's about time I woke up anyway. Hm-hm."

Aoi smiles. "True, we have been doing nothing but sleep." Aoi chuckles.

"I have been doing more than sleeping." Ichigo argues.

"You have? Well, I have been out for most of it. So what have you done?" Aoi was about to get up, but Ichigo stopped Aoi by putting her hand above Aoi, so if Aoi got up she would knock into Ichigo's hand. "Hm?"

"I was…" Ichigo scanned the room for Aoi's camera and stretches to pick it up. "capturing memories." Ichigo laughed as she took a picture of Aoi lying on her lap.

Aoi was surprised from Ichigo's answer but recovered fast. "Then I was capturing memories too."

"I know that." Ichigo laughs.

"Do you think we've slept enough?" Aoi wonders.

"Mm…" Ichigo puts away the camera and closes her eyes.

"Ichigo?" Aoi wonders if Ichigo fell asleep again.

A smile curves on Ichigo, her eyes open as she leans in to kiss Aoi. Aoi's eyes widen for a second before kissing Ichigo.

Their lips part after an unknown amount of time, "With a good morning kiss, and the spell should be broken. Hm-hm."

"Spell?" Aoi smiles.

"The spell of sleepiness and laziness."

Aoi laughs. "Indeed." Aoi gets up and faces Ichigo in a seiza position. "That spell seems awfully strong at your lap, Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"I can't help but want to lie back down…" Aoi stares at Ichigo's lap hungrily.

"Aoi, then look at me instead." Ichigo kneeled facing Aoi.

Aoi looked into Ichigo's eyes and edged closer, putting her hands around Ichigo's waist. "I'm fully awake."

Ichigo puts her hands on Aoi's waist too. "So am I. Hm-hm."

"Let's head outside?"

"I am feeling hungry."

Aoi laughed and they both got up to get breakfast, though it might be lunch time already.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ran was having her lunch after a fruitful morning of Aikatsu as she woke at her usual timing and decided to carry out some training while waiting for Ichigo and Aoi. "They sure are slow…"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's a simple, lazy day when you don't have jobs to go to~ -v-**

 **Are you the kind to sleep in and just slack like Ichigo and Aoi here, or wake as per usual and be efficient like Ran~? :D**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
